The present invention relates in general to a storage system and a management method of a storage system using a management apparatus, and in particular to technology for managing a storage system including a NAS apparatus capable of providing a plurality of virtual file servers to each of a plurality of host apparatuses.
As one type of network storage technology, NAS (Network Attached Storage) is being widely used. In a storage system under a NAS environment, a host apparatus accesses a storage resource (i.e., data) in a storage apparatus via a NAS server (NAS apparatus) on a network. The NAS server is a certain type of file server provided with a NAS-OS. A VNAS (Virtual NAS) is known as technology that realizes a plurality of virtual NAS environments in a single NAS server.
For example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2004-227127 discloses technology that realizes a virtual server function for individually permitting and restricting access authority to physical and logical devices. Specifically, in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2004-227127, environment information for realizing an application program designated by process information is added to such process information being managed by the OS, and the environment information is inherited by the newly created process information.
Moreover, Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2005-267327 discloses technology for dynamically migrating virtual file servers in a cluster configured from a plurality of file servers set with virtual file servers. Load balancing in virtual file server units is enabled due to such dynamic migration of the virtual file servers.
In addition, Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. H9-274544 discloses load balancing technology of logical devices. Specifically, in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. H9-274544, a logical disk device with high access frequency is rearranged in a faster physical disk device.